Naughty Little Boys
by Pyrite
Summary: After a hard mission with Naruto, Kankuro is resting with the blonde before the two head back to Suna. Naruto, however, wants to have fun and decides that he will do a lap dance for Kankuro in his sexy jutsu form. However, when that doesn't work he takes a suggestion from Pervy-sage to try a male version of sexy jutsu. See inside for the longer summary.
Title: Naughty Little Boys Author: Pyrite Rating: M Pairing(s): Kankuro x Naruto Warning(s): Yaoi, Oral Sex.
Summary: After a hard mission with Naruto, Kankuro is resting with the blonde before the two head back to Suna. Naruto, however, wants to have fun and decides that he will do a lap dance for Kankuro in his sexy jutsu form. However, when that doesn't work he takes a suggestion from Pervy-sage to try a male version of sexy jutsu. After giving Kankuro a teasing lap dance, he starts to get dressed, but Kankuro has other ideas, especially when Naruto angers him.  
Author's Note: FireballFuschia asked me to write this one-shot. I got a lot of one-shots that I am going to write in the future, but she has some good ideas for some and I love them all. So I told her I would write them all because I couldn't choose. :) Here's one that I hope I do justice to and I hope you like. A/N #2: Oh Naruto is 16 and Kankuro is 18 in this fic.

Kankuro sat underneath a shady tree and rested for a while from a recent mission that he and Naruto had been assigned on together. They had been out together for a few days and he was glad to finally be going home. He wasn't really paying attention to the blonde, who was doing his own thing at the current moment. He leaned his head against the tree and closed his eyes, not sleeping, but relaxing from the hard mission that he had been on.

Naruto looked at Kankuro who had shut his eyes and was relaxing by himself. He had liked the older man for a long time and he couldn't help but admire the way the puppet nin looked. He was so handsome and Naruto wondered to himself if the man was gay or not. Naruto smiled and finally decided that he would test his sexy jutsu on Kankuro. After all, they were alone and it wasn't like anyone was going to see them...and they were going to have plenty of time to rest.

He walked up to Kankuro, who had his eyes closed, and murmured, "Kankuro." Then with a quick movement of his hands he performed his sexy jutsu and his girl form appeared in front of the older man.

Kankuro opened his eyes and shrugged his shoulders, "Uh...okay." He then closed his eyes again.

'What?!" Naruto thought to himself as the jutsu disappeared. So Kankuro didn't like girls? He thought back to when he had first showed Pervy Sage his sexy jutsu. Pervy Sage had suggested that since he was gay that he should try a male version of it with his future boyfriend. He smiled to himself. Kankuro wouldn't be able to resist that. Naruto smiled as he made the hand signals for the male sexy jutsu then once done announced, "Oh Kankuro."

The puppet nin opened his eyes lazily, and suddenly jumped in shock as he saw Naruto practically naked with only what looked like a cloud winding around his private areas. 'Fucking shit!' He thought to himself. 'What is he trying to do to me?' However, before Kankuro could even answer that question, the blonde walked over to him and sat on his lap. 'Oh hell. Naruto's either gone crazy or I'm about to get the best lap dance ever.' Either way, today was going to be a hell of an interesting day.

The blonde pushed up against Kankuro's hips. His lower body was moving against the older man's and he could hear the other moan slightly as gloved hands slid over his hips. Naruto could tell that the puppet nin was liking what he was doing so far. He rubbed his lower body up against Kankuro's hips as his hands moved up the older man's chest. Slowly, he pressed his lips against the other's lips.

Kankuro was surprised at both the lap dance he was receiving and the kiss that he had just received. He pressed back, but felt Naruto pull back, teasing him as he did so. The blonde continued to move his hips against Kankuro's. This made him moan low in his throat. He wanted to just throw the other down and fuck him wildly. However, Kankuro leaned back and closed his eyes, feeling the blonde brushing his naked body against the older man's clothed hips.

For a few minutes, Kankuro enjoyed the feeling of Naruto's body on him. His hands released the grip on Naruto's hips slightly as he moaned low in his throat. Kami, it felt good! Naruto sure knew how to turn a guy on. A few more minutes passed by and suddenly, Kankuro felt Naruto's body disappear. His eyes snapped open and he saw Naruto about ten feet in front of him dressed in his normal attire. He was smiling to himself, not in a mean way, but more in a satisfied way. Like he had satisfied his curiosity with the puppet nin.

Kankuro growled and asked in a deep voice, "What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

The blonde turned to Kankuro nervously and replied, "Um...what do you mean?"

The puppet nin stood up and growled again, "You know what the fuck I mean Naruto. What are you trying to do? Play around with me?"

"N...no..." He stuttered.

"Oh, so you think that lap dance was something normal?" Naruto shook his head at the older man then watched in surprise as Kankuro formed a set of puppet strings and attached them to his wrists. He pulled them and Naruto came forward, stopping about a foot and a half in front of Kankuro. "I don't enjoy being teased by naughty little boys. If you don't plan to finish what you start, then you shouldn't start at all."

"What are you going to do?" Naruto asked, fear crept into his voice. He never had got Kankuro upset with him before and he didn't know what Kankuro was like sexually.

"You're going to give me what I want. Now."

He gulped loudly and murmured in a low voice, "Yes Kankuro." Damn his curiosity.

"Take off your clothes." Kankuro said as he released his strings and watched with satisfaction while the younger man began to take off his clothes. The puppet nin took off his shirt and gloves and threw them to the side. Once Naruto's clothes were on the ground, the puppet nin indicated to a clear spot on the ground and had him lay down.

He spread Naruto's legs and pushed between them, placing a hand on either side of his chest. Kankuro pressed a harsh kiss into the blonde's lips and slid his tongue into the warm, wet mouth. Naruto bucked slightly as he felt the puppet nin's tongue push into his mouth and he pushed back. Their tongues entwined slightly, then Kankuro pulled back and let both breathe deeply.

He dipped along the left side of Naruto's neck and began to nip downwards, not giving the blonde a break to catch his breath. He raked his teeth down till he met the junction of Naruto's neck and shoulder, earning a surprised moan from underneath him. Kankuro moved further down over his chest and suddenly took the younger man's left nipple into his mouth.

Naruto cried out in pleasure. His body was on fire and he had never imagined in his life that he would be with the man that was pleasuring him. He raked his fingers into Kankuro's naked back while feeling the other man lick over to his other nipple and repeat the same ministrations. He moaned, eyes half-lidded as he strained to press upwards. However, Kankuro was slightly heavier and pushed against him, stopping him from getting any type of extra pleasure. "Kami..." Naruto moaned.

Kankuro smirked as he pulled back, "You're not in charge blondie." He then began to past the blonde's chest and towards his stomach. His tongue traced around the soft flesh of Naruto's belly button. Naruto pushed up, feeling the fire of his body explode to a higher point. A louder moan exited Naruto and he tried to push up again, however, Kankuro stopped him from moving to pleasure himself again.

He smirked again then pushed himself up on his knees and pulled his pants down. The puppet nin grasped the blonde's hips tightly and without uttering a single word, he thrust into the body beneath him. Kami...Naruto's body was so fucking tight and it surrounded his cock with such heat that he almost came then and there. He slammed into Naruto's body, pulling out, then doing so again. Beneath him, Naruto was moaning in pleasure and arching up against the puppet nin. He was sweating hard and his eyes were half-lidded as he clutched Kankuro's shoulders. "Please!" He begged. Kankuro's anger had slowly faded and he acquiesced to Naruto's request. Sweat poured down his forehead as he thrust one...two...three more times and finally spilled into his younger counterpart. Naruto screamed beneath him, coming hard as his fingers dug into Kankuro's skin.

After gaining their breath, their bodies relaxed, and Kankuro had pulled out and put on his clothes; he told Naruto, "Well if you want to have sex next time don't play around."

Naruto laughed at the puppet nin, "I'll remember that."

"Seriously," he looked at the blonde, "I m not interested in playing with naughty little boys. If you want something serious, you'll tell me next time."

The blonde gulped and answered, "Yes Kankuro." Naruto made it a point to remember that from now on to never use his sexy jutsu again with Kankuro. He now knew, however, that the other man was interested in him. Never again would he be a naughty little boy. 


End file.
